


The Purpose of Life

by krnberg



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krnberg/pseuds/krnberg
Summary: The Republic has prevented Sidious's plot to takeover the galaxy, and the planet of Coruscant is recovering from the aftermath of the war. Obi-wan Kenobi has been taken to the court as a war criminal, after failed to kill Anakin at Mustafar, but the trial will bring another war sooner than everyone expects.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 295





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Also this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it:)

The Jedi Order has prevented Sidious' plan to takeover the galaxy, but there will not be much time left before the dark side eventually regains the power and the war begins once again.

The two year trace after the Clone War has given the Republic enough time to be restored. Hundreds of Jedi have sacrificed themselves during the war, yet there are some Jedi survived, and "some" is many enough to recreate the Order. The new military forces are built up as new generation of Padawan are trained by Knights and Masters who have survived the war.

The Senate has also been reorganised with senators who have remained loyal to democracy, led by Bail Organa, who has recently been chosen as the Supreme Chancellor of the new Republic Senate.

Under the new law called the Maintenance of Public Order and Peace Law, there has been countless trials to punish people who betrayed the Republic, like senators who supported Palpatine, engineers who involuntarily helped to implant the control chips into the clone troopers for the Order 66, Judicial and Jedi who feared the battle and abandoned their duties. Already hundreds has been put on the court and most of them have been quickly adjudged guilty and sent to jail or executed, or worse, sentenced to life enslavement.

But one trial will bring the galaxy into the war again.

* * *

**＊Chapter I : The Trial＊**

Anakin Skywalker was an extraordinary Jedi. He had a heart. He knew how to love. And his love for his friends and the strong sense of justice were what made him so strong, stronger than any other Jedi that had ever existed.

Also he was what everyone needed. A hero. The Hero With No Fear. He was invincible. It was said that he was the one to bring victory to the Republic. Peace to the galaxy.

But it had become an old legend.

The everyone's hope had become the greatest threat to the Republic, because now, he was the fiercest, ruthless Sith of the Empire, Darth Vader himself. He had fallen.

It had been kept secret from the public. Anakin Skywalker was dead, was what people of the Republic had been made to believe. But people were no longer ignorant like they used to be, unlike when they were still believing in Anakin Skywalker. As people started to find out Darth Vader's true identity being a former Jedi Knight, they started to suspect the Jedi Order. Eventually the suspicion became frustration, then it became anger.

Everyone's anger was directed to one man now, not to the Jedi Order itself, but to an individual. Obi-wan Kenobi, who raised and trained Anakin. The man who killed Anakin Skywalker and made him a monster. That was what the angry citizen believed now. To relieve their frustration of the war.

That was why the worst penalty was asked for the Jedi Master.

*******

Obi-wan Kenobi was the perfect Jedi. He was the perfect example of what all Jedi were supposed to be. The intelligent and devoted Master was said to be the most powerful Jedi, possibly even more powerful than the Grand Master Yoda, even though Obi-wan would never agree to such comment.

But even the perfect Jedi had a weakness: he had an attachment to Anakin Skywalker.

Jedi must not have an attachment. _"Attachments will blind you and will lead you to the Dark Side."_ Obi-wan used to lecture his apprentice, who had so many attachments: his mother, Padmé, Senator Palpatine, and his Master, though Anakin wasn't very good at leaving attachments behind.

And at the same time, he was also lecturing himself because he knew that he was attached to Anakin, as much as Anakin was attached to him. And it had blinded him.

He couldn't end Anakin. He couldn't kill Darth Vader, because if he killed Darth Vader, Anakin would die with him. He knew he should have, for the Republic, for the Jedi Order, for everyone who had been killed by Anakin's hand, but he couldn't.

Now he had to face the consequences of his attachment. Labeled as the galaxy's enemy, he was hated by the both sides; the Republic and the Empire.

People of the Republic wanted him to repent for his crime which was, according to them, that he was responsible for all the crimes Darth Vader had committed up to now. They also thought that his faith in Anakin would turn him to the Dark Side, just like a fear of loosing a love did to his former apprentice.

The Jedi Council was still unable to give him up. Obi-wan was indispensable, irreplaceable for them. Not only because he was a great Jedi soldier, but also that he was the only one that could deal with Darth Vader.

But things were not that simple; if they keep him, it would only incur public odium. Of course, no one in the Jedi Council wanted him in a jail or executed because everyone who knew Obi-wan so well knew that there was nothing that could turn Obi-wan to the dark side. However, the Jedi council could not simply antagonise the people of the Republic, because if they do so, no matter he was innocent or not, they would not allow the Order to continue to serve as the guardian of the galactic republic.

Dissolution of the Jedi/Republic relationship would do nothing good for both of them for sure. It would result in lack of military forces to the Army of the Republic, and a total defeat in the coming war.

The Jedi council had been trying to extend the trial to find a way to save Obi-wan, but now it seemed impossible. After all, it was not something for Jedi to decide, but for the judges, the senators and the nation to decide.

And the day had come. The judgement were to be passed this afternoon.

*******

No one would think of Coruscant when talking about beautiful planets. The over populated planet, full of ugly skyscrapers and busy traffic, looked as boring as it used to be. Fortunately, the central part of Coruscant was not damaged during the war, and nothing had changed since then.

Looking at the red sunrise of the planet he grew up on, Obi-wan realised he couldn't recall the last time he spent a moment to look at the view. Seeing the unchanging city of Coruscant made him felt like today was going to be another boring day.

Obi-wan had spent almost one year in a temporary detention chamber, a place to temporarily keep a suspect or an accused under surveillance until the final judge was made. It was not a fancy chamber; it was very small and uncomfortable for a man to live for a year.

In the chamber, there was nothing that he could entertain himself with. He wasn't even allowed to go outside. His life was nothing but boring. No reading, no training, no mission, no conversation. Everything that were making him busy during his life had been taken.

Meditation was the only thing he could do, aside from talking to himself.

Through meditation, he could hear the familiar voice of Qui-Gon leading him to the light.

_"Everything will be alright, my young apprentice."_

The calm, smooth voice of his former Master emptied his mind; he could forget about the war, about his regrets, his trauma, his lost friends and fellow Jedi, about Master Windu, even about Anakin.

 _"The Force will guide you. I will guide you, so do not swim against the flow of the Force; let everything go with the flow. Then everything will be alright."_ Qui-Gon led him to the peace he had never felt or even thought of. He was ready to be a part of the Force.

Obi-wan was exhausted.

His physical strength had been weakened from lack of exercise, and he appeared much older than he used to be. He had lost 20 pounds of weight. His cheek bones sharpened and the tone of his skin looked pale. He was at last able to make himself presentable with a refresher, shaver and some clothes that were given to him before each trials, though his mental fatigue was very noticeable to everyone.

Droids had been looking after him. It was a human guards' job to look after him, but the previous guard was replaced after having tortured Obi-wan regularly and nearly killed him. There were lots of people who hated him. People whose families were killed by Darth Vader during the war, or those who couldn't believe the Jedi Order anymore. And since Obi-wan seemed to be the only person they could blame for, everyone was attacking him. Even in his own cell, he had to suffer from possible violence and abuse.

But no matter how irrational they were, Obi-wan remained silent. Obi-wan never resisted or fought back. Never reported those incidents that made him suffer.

He had once asked himself, _Do I deserve this cruel treatment?_ But apparently, it was not the point. There was nothing that could make things better. So the best thing Obi-wan could do was not to cause any further troubles to the Jedi Order. Do nothing, just as Qui-Gon told him, _Let everything go with the flow_. He was ready to face the trial, believing the Force would guide him into something.

In fact, it was not the two year trial and violence that made him exhausted.

It was himself.

Himself that couldn't forget about Anakin were making him exhausted.

Without the voice of Qui-Gon, he couldn't stop thinking about Anakin. Thinking about what ifs. His regret about not being able to stop Anakin from turning to the Dark Side, and a disappointment of his own failure and inadequacy made him suffer mentally more than any kind of torture and abuse.

_What if Qui-Gun had trained Anakin?_

_Maybe if my Master was still here, Anakin wouldn't have fallen. He would have served the Republic until we won the war, just like every younglings imagined._

_What if I have noticed Anakin's relationship with Padmé sooner and accepted them?_

_Was the Jedi code he had followed wrong?_

Obi-wan felt a pain in his chest when he thought of his lost brother. Maybe it was all his fault after all. He wished a chance to apologise to Anakin for his failure. It was the only thing that made him want to live longer, but he knew he wouldn't be able to see Anakin again while he was alive.

Obi-wan knew that his death was soon. He would most likely be sentenced to life enslavement, or if he was lucky, to death. In either way, his life was going to end.

Enslavement had never been used as a type of punishment, but it seemed to be legalised due to the voice of people that suffered during and after the war. Voluntarily or not, everyone who supported or did anything considered 'advantageous' to the Empire were, without exception, sentenced to life enslavement. Well, they never called it slavery since slavery itself was strictly prohibited, so instead, they called it penal servitude.

But it was not different from slavery, as their duties were so harsh that many war criminals who had been sent were already dead.

Obi-wan had been waiting for the final judgement for a very long time now. It had been exactly two standard years since the end of the war. And finally, today was the day.

He decided to spend a couple more minutes to enjoy the view of Coruscant, which he found beautiful now, for the very last time before getting himself ready for the trial.

*******

"The accused regardlessly ignored the possible danger of Anakin Skywalker, even though there was a high chance of Skywalker turning to the Dark Side and it should have been carefully investigated as the Jedi Council suggested. He also failed to assassinate Skywalker at the battle of Mustafa when it could easily be done, and chose to leave him alive instead. Considering these facts, I have found you guilty of treason and accessory to crimes of the Empire and Anakin Skywalker, or should I say, Darth Vader. For these crimes, the court sentences you to life in prison with work punishment, in the manner prescribed by Galactic Republic law, and you will be imprisoned in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Centre before deported to the Republic Penal Institution. The official date of deportation will be determined within one week."

The judgement was pronounced.

Yoda let out a sigh of disappointment.

 _Finally over, it is._ _But with unfortunate result._

Yoda's eyes were tightly closed as if he were praying, although there was nothing he would pray for. The decision had been made by the Force.

As soon as the attendees were all dismissed from the chamber of the Supreme Court, two guards that were standing on both sides of Obi-wan grabbed the Jedi's arms and escorted him to the exit. Obi-wan obeyed and let them take himself back to his detention chamber, where he had been staying and would be staying until he was ready to sent to the penal institution.

The Republic Penal Institution was a highly guarded facility for prisoners who were used as forced labor. The prisoners were forced to work at least 12 standard hours a day, their duties were mostly dangerous, harsh and dirty. When they were not working, all inmates were put under restraint and kept under surveillance. No visitors were allowed; only trained guards and the droids could enter each chamber.

Yoda knew that once Obi-wan was sent there, there would be no chance to talk to him. The Grand Master decided to approach them to see if he could get a chance to have some word with Obi-wan. As a matter of fact, there was something he should tell him.

"Speak to him, I must. Allow me to enter." Yoda approached a nearby security officer and asked for a permission to enter the cell.

The officer contacted the responsible person with a comlink. After the call ended, he told Yoda, "You are allowed five minutes to speak with the prisoner, but on a condition; use of the Force and any kind of Jedi tricks or violence are prohibited. Also your visit will be monitored and recorded."

He confirmed Yoda's approval and opened the heavily secured door.

*******

"Master yoda," Obi-wan was apparently surprised by the unexpected visit of Yoda. He had just prepared his mind to spend the rest of his life alone. "I apologise that you have to see me in such terrible condition. If I knew that you were coming, I would've prepared very fine tea for you at least." Which was of course impossible because he was in a restraint suit and could barely move his arms.

"It is me, who should apologise. Prevent the worst, I have failed." Yoda replied seriously to what he supposed to be a joke Obi-wan made in an attempt to lighten up the situation. It was what Obi-wan always did. "The council appreciates your substantial contribution to the Jedi Order.Yours, the responsibility of this unfortunate result is not, Obi-wan."

"I appreciate your words, master Yoda, but I admit my mistake and accept my sentence. But still if another chance was given, I would prefer dying on a battle field." As if he didn't care about the punishment he was just sentenced to, Obi-wan sounded calm and mature as usual.

"Hmmmm. Understood your determination, I have." Yoda nodded, and continued, "Unfortunately, no more time left, there is, so I tell you what I must. If this brings you any comfort, I do not know, but decided to give you the title of Honorary Grand Master for your service, the Jedi Council has."

The sudden, unexpected granting of the highest title made Obi-wan speechless, but within a few seconds he understood what he was told, and shook his head in refusal."No, no, I cannot take such an honour. I am not even worthy of being a Jedi anymore. Moreover, I am going to be a dead slave soon anyway."

Yoda did not answer to his refusal, but slowly approached Obi-wan and put his tiny green hand on his immobilised arm. Obi-wan felt something through the Force from the tiny hand－something inexplicable, a feeling, perhaps. Something that Obi-wan had never felt from Yoda. It was indescribable, but it made the young Jedi Master silent. Maybe it was love.

"To honour your devoted service and contributions, this title is. Also, my appreciation, it is." Yoda put his hand back to the stick, and looked at Obi-wan straight in his eyes.

There was no longer need for a word. Both of the Grand Masters nodded before the ancient one left.

Obi-wan was alone again in the tiny cell.

The emptiness of the room made him depressed. _So this is how my life ends._ He said to himself. I guess I have lived too long; I should've died on Geonosis. If I didn't survive that battle, all of this had never happened. Then he suddenly felt vexed.He was also frustrated, disappointed, angry and sad－all the emotions he had never felt were failing upon him. _Then what was the point of my existence?_ _Why did the Force has kept me alive if it was not to protect the chosen one?_

All the sudden, he felt tears in his eyes. He was crying without even realising. He was mortified at his failure that caused such disgrace to Yoda and the entire Jedi Order, who tried to support him until the end.

 _I have failed, Qui-Gon._ All he could do was to ask his Master for a guidance. _I have failed everything －Anakin, the republic, the Jedi Order, even myself._


	2. The Dark and the Light

* * *

**＊Chapter II : The Dark and the Light＊**

A pain of losing a loved one could drive people to the wrong way.

Anakin Skywalker was no exception.

Since the death of Padmé, he was eaten up with hatred and anger. For two years, he had lived his life as his new identity, Darth Vader, for only one purpose: to exterminate the Jedi Order.

The Jedi Order was what made him so miserable. The Jedi Council, the Jedi Codes, the Mastership, the war.

And Obi-wan.

Obi-wan was supposed to be his best friend. Yet he went against him when he needed his head the most.

Anakin hated them too much. So he gave himself, body and soul, to the Dark Side, and was willing to serve the Empire until Jedi was annihilated.

However, the purpose of his life was about to change.

*******

The trial of the most famous Jedi Master that lasted for two years was widely known to the Empire. There was nothing more the Empire could ever hoped for than the banishment of Obi-wan Kenobi from the Republic.

The Empire never actually stood a chance of killing him. Count Dooku was close enough, though he failed. And Dooku was, aside from Darth Sidious himself, apparently the only one that could possibly kill him. Yet he failed. But it didn't matter anymore; Obi-wan Kenobi was now going to die. Enslaved by the Republic, the very thing he swore to serve his life for. What a pity.

The Sith Lords and the government officials of the Empire had known it for a while now and had secretly been planning to take advantage of it. However, it had never been discussed or even mentioned in the presence of Darth Vader.

Sidious knew how much Vader hated slavery, so their new law to enslave criminals could be used to motivate Vader for another war. Though Obi-wan－Sidious never mentioned his name because he didn't want to risk upsetting Vader.

That was why Vader didn't know anything about the trial until an urgent meeting held this morning, which was already two days after Obi-wan was sentenced.

The rendition of judgement was the reason for this urgent meeting. The Empire would use this chance to attack the Republic while they were preoccupied with Obi-wan case.

Although no one spoke the name of Obi-wan Kenobi, "the important member of the Jedi Council" and something like "the execution of our biggest enemy" made Vader suspect that everyone was intentionally avoiding to mention the name.

As soon as the meeting was over, Darth Vader went straight back to his private chamber and started to do some researches about the Jedi in question.

He looked up the HoloNet and it was easily found.

_Obi-wan. Life imprisonment with forced labour._

Vader froze.

_How did I never know about this? He thought. Has the entire Empire kept this secret to me? I can't believe._ The more he read, the more Anakin got confused.

_'Obi-wan Kenobi was never a great Jedi, but a great traitor.'_

_'The opinion polls gave penal labour punishment a high rating!'_

_'This is why Kenobi must be executed'_

Vader couldn't believe what he was reading. _What has Obi-wan done to be called a traitor?_ Of all members of the Jedi Order, Obi-wan was the most loyal, devoted individual. His loyalty to the Republic even made him against Anakin. To Obi-wan, the Republic were far more important than his friends after all. He couldn't think of anything more important to him than the Republic. But now it seemed everyone in the Republic are against Obi-wan.

An official report issued by the Republic Supreme Court said: Obi-wan Kenobi was found guilty of treason, and soon to be sent to the Republic Penal Institution. His crimes include: obstructing the investigation of Anakin Skywalker and aiding Anakin Skywalker in committing to escape. The chief justice also considered a capital penalty as the possibility of Kenobi turning to the Empire should not be overlooked, however, penal servitude punishment was sentenced for Obi-wan Kenobi as recommend."

_Obi-wan turning to the Empire?_ Darth Vader made a scornful laugh, and muttered, "That's ridiculous." He knew, as the former Padawan of his, almost everything about Obi-wan, and what he was accused of was entirely a bullshit.

But as he began to understood more about the circumstances of his old friend, his grin disappeared and his chest started to ache.

_This is not a punishment. This is slavery!_ His heart ached.

Vader had done so many things that were considered to be against morality. He had taken whatever he wanted from other individuals, he had killed people in simple anger, and he didn't even mind doing anything illegal or inhumane if it would make his life easier.

But he never liked slavery.

It brought the memories of his childhood back. Slavery killed his mother. He never forgotten the sadness and pain of losing his mother.

And now slavery was legally allowed within the Republic. They were going to enslave their best soldier because of the public wanted it.

Vader had never thought about Obi-wan since he became what he was now, having managed to forget about everything before the battle of Mustafar. He had forgotten how much he and Obi-wan trusted each other. How much he respected Obi-wan. How much he loved him. Obi-wan was not just his Master, but his father, friend and partner. Obi-wan meant everything to him. Watching his former friend in the HoloNews brought those memories back.

In the last HoloVideo from the trial, a jury asked Obi-wan, _"Do you feel responsible for not finishing Anakin Skywalker before he turned completely to the Dark Side?"_

Obi-wan answered to that question, _"No, I don't feel responsible for not killing Anakin. In fact, there was no reason to kill him. But I do feel responsible for not being able to save him from the evil. From being brainwashed by the Dark Side. Anakin is a good person, and he still is. I do not kill a good person."_

All the sudden, Vader was convinced that he had made a terrible mistake.

His strong, deep and unshakable faith in the Empire became uncertain. He had never questioned his own decision to leave the Jedi Order, but Obi-wan－ his Master never lied to him nor suspected him. Anakin was blind. He was blinded by rage and hatred, even when Sidious told him that his greatest love was dead.

_Obi-wan was right. It was me that was wrong._

Obi-wan loved him and cared for him the entire time, but he had betrayed him and turned down his helping hand. And when he thought of it, his heart was no longer of the dark Sith's, but of Anakin Skywalker who loves his friends more than anything.

Darth Vader had no friends. He was alone. There was no such thing as friend or love in the Dark Side.

There was no love within Sidious.

What was keeping Sidious and Vader together was not love, but some benefits from each other. Anakin used to believe that Palpatine was his friend and he loved him. But after losing Padmé, he realised it was just a fake. Without his love to save, without Padmé, he didn't even need the power he longed for. What did he gain from the Dark Side? Only the power and loneliness. Nothing to love, nothing to save, nothing to live for.

But he found what he must do.

He must save his love from evil inhumanity.

Anakin must save Obi-wan from slavery.

*******

By the time the second meeting of the day was over, a whole operation of the attack was perfectly planned.

It was, in fact, planned too well and detailed for a man－even the best strategist of the galactic－ can do in less than one day. It must had been secretly planned long before Anakin was aware of.

But he didn't care much about it anymore. There was a very important mission of his own now.

It was still unknown exactly when Obi-wan was to be deported. So the Empire must act quickly, as quickly as tomorrow evening. A small squad of droids would be the first one to be sent to the Coruscant. Since the whole planet was highly alerted at all time, they would have to make their initial attack a surprise.

First of all, the small squad would go in and attack the Central Detention Centre, making the guards to suspect a prison break and call the security forces. When the entire security team was busy, it would be the time for a landing and thousands of soldiers of the Imperial Army going to attack the Jedi Temple and the Senate Building.

The Empire had gained so much power since the Clone Wars. With hundreds of thousands of stormtroopers and battle droids, indefinite numbers of nuclear missiles, and so many Force-sensitive warriors trained by the Sith attacking the city at once, there would be no chance that the Republic Army could even resist.

That was how the Empire would win the war this time.

But Anakin was not thinking about winning the war this time.

He was thinking about his mission.

He must act quick－quicker than the Imperial Army. There was only one day, no, 23 standard hours for him before the initial attack.

Act now, or he would never get a chance to save his Master. To do justice for once. Otherwise he would end up spending the rest of his life regretting.

Just as he was dismissed from the meeting, he dashed to his chamber to get ready, then as soon as his ship－this time, he chose a small light freighter－ was warm enough, he took off. No one seemed to suspect, or even noticed that Darth Vader's starship left the aerodrome.

_Wow, didn't expect this to be so easy. It seems like the Force is with me this time._ Anakin grinned. But there was no going back.

*******

It was the first time in more than two years for Anakin to see the night view of Coruscant. The lights of skyscrapers and shops were shining like stars in the night sky, illuminating the dark. It was not an exaggeration to describe the view as a beautiful scenery.

The lights were so beautiful that Anakin wanted to get closer to see more, but it was too much a risk to approach the higher level, on which most of important facilities and buildings, including the Senate building and the Jedi Temple, were located.

He decided to land on the rear of the ruined building in a dirty area on the lower level, where there was no law or rules. Ugly bars and clubs were lined up in a raw, every places were packed with ugly people and creatures, outlaws and criminals.

At place like this, no one would care who he was or what he was up to; everyone was busy doing their own business. Anakin put the hood of his robe, covering most of his face.

There was only one cheap police droid that noticed the landing, though all he had to do was a simple force-manipulation, and he kindly asked it to make sure there was no trace of him.

Anakin started to walking towards the shining skyscrapers. Coruscant wasn't changed a bit, he knew where he had to be going.

Getting into the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Centre was too easy. Avoiding as much encounters as possible, Anakin went to the central control chamber. Outside of the chamber, there was two Clone Guards, just like the Jedi Temple Guards, standing on both sides of the door.

_"Easy."_ Anakin whispered, then waggled his fingers slightly, and then the Clone Guards were down.

Fortunately for him, there was only one male human in the chamber. He seemed very relaxed, talking on a comlink while checking dozens of monitors.

_Just a little mind trick would do_ , Anakin thought, he wasn't going to do anything violent unless it was necessary. Although the definition of 'necessary' was totally up to him, this time it seemed unnecessary.

Well, it seemed until now.

The closer Anakin approached him, the louder the man's voice was heard.

"Yes, I'll be home very soon, honey." he said, with a joyful laugh before hanging up. The man in the monitor seat looked very happy even after the conversation was over, looking at a photo of a woman and a child.

_He has a family－a happy family._ Something that Anakin had desperately dreamt of.

In the next instant, the man was dead. His head dropped off from his neck.

The blood red lighting of a lightsaber killed the father of a happy family. It was an necessary death for Anakin. The man made him jealous. That was what would happened if a man distracted a Sith, and Anakin happened to be a Sith after all.

Having gotten his attention back to the reality, Anakin quickly checked the list of the prisoners on the screen pad.

Along with the names of the criminals even he had heard in the Empire, there was _'Kenobi, Obi-Wan : Detention Chamber L-880'._ The chamber was on the 120th floor, only 118 floor higher than where Anakin was.

_I'm coming now, Master._ Anakin was having a good feeling about this.

When Anakin finally arrived at the 120th floor, he instantly felt something. It was like a scent, but with no smell. It felt familiar...

_Obi-wan is here._

Anakin smiled. It must be Obi-wan's Force signature he was feelings. He was almost there.

The moment he was about to turn the last corner, he heard footsteps approaching and voices of someone chatting. Through the Force, Anakin sensed that there were two humans, very short one and a tall one, walking from the other end of the corridor, and they stopped in front of a chamber.

"Stay outside, Aalen. I'll check Kenobi." said the taller one of them, typing a security code to open the heavy door.

_Wow, the Force seems to be very kind to me today._ Anakin grinned. Not only had they pointed out where Obi-wan was, but also opened the door for him.

When the short man, whose name was supposedly Aalen, standing by the door moved his body towards the chamber to start talking to the another, Anakin got closer to him from the back, and before Aalen said any word, he instantly broke his neck without hesitation. With the dead body in his arms, Anakin quickly checked the inside of the chamber; the other one was standing right in front of Obi-wan, who was sitting on a metal chair, his body restrained with white restraint suit. From what he saw, the tall man had only one gun, and he was injecting something into Obi-wan's arm. He didn't seemed to be a guard or security. A doctor, maybe. But one thing was sure; he didn't need a lightsaber to deal with that guy.

Anakin pulled out a gun from the belt of the dead body of Aalen, then quickly shoot the tall man, who Anakin had decided to call 'the doctor', as he entered the chamber.

Bleeding from left stomach, the doctor fell down on his knees just in front of Obi-wan's feet, and slowly turned his face to Anakin; his expression of surprise became expression of frightening in a moment he recognised the face hidden within the hood.

"Please don't...! P...please don't kill me, Mr. Skywalker!"

The doctor desperately begged, shrinking back and holding Obi-wan's legs. Obi-wan looked hopeless, but there was nothing he could do under restraint.

"Please... I... I have a family!"

The wrong word.

Obi-wan was already closing his eyes when Anakin pointed a gun at the man's head, and said sarcastically, "Oh do you? Why is everyone talking about a family when they die?"

Then with a pew, blood sprinkled from the head of the doctor, painting Obi-wan's face and his white restraint suits with red.

*******

Obi-wan's eyes were still shut until he heard the door closed. He had to blink his eyes several times before they were fully opened, and when they were opened, he saw the dead body lying on his feet and understood why his eyes had to blink- his face was covered in fresh blood.

_Oh Force, please say this is just a dream,_ Obi-wan thought, looking around to find the killer.

But it was no dream. Anakin was standing right behind him, releasing the restraint and the gag that were making him immobile and unable to speak.

"Thank you, though I did not ask for it." said Obi-wan, stretching his arms and back, pretending to be calm. He looked very calm in fact, but inside was he confused.

"Well, what can I do for you, Darth Vader?"

"I'm here to save you, Master." It sounded like a voice of an innocent boy, as bright and pure as the voice of the nine-year-old boy Obi-wan met on Tatooine. "Come on, we have to get out of here." Obi-wan could almost see Anakin within the Sith.

Except for the yellow eyes, he was Anakin Skywalker.

But Obi-wan wasn't going to obey him. After all, he was a Sith; it could simply be a trap. And most importantly, he was just sentenced to be executed. He couldn't just leave and run.

"What are you saying? I'm not going anywhere!"

Feeling a little dissatisfied, Anakin squatted down in front of Obi-wan and started talking.

"I'm very sorry, Obi-wan. I apologise for everything I have done, everything that had put you in this mess." Looking at Obi-wan in his eyes, Anakin continued, "I didn't came here to entrap you; I came here to rescue you. I need you. Please come with me. Let me do what I'm supposed to do. I won't let you down this time."

Although Obi-wan felt that Anakin wasn't lying, he thought about how to answer the offer for a moment, and then shook his head.

"If it's a forgiveness that you want, I forgive you. But I cannot leave here. I do not wish to die a true criminal"

Anakin looked even more disappointed, but didn't seem to give up yet. "I won't make you a criminal. Believe me."

Breathing a small sigh, Anakin stood up and said, "Excuse me, Master."

The a dull pain in the back of his neck was what Obi-wan felt before loosing his consciousness.

TBC


	3. The Proposal

* * *

**＊Chapter III : The Proposal** **＊**

As the midnight approached and the lights of residents and stores disappeared, the moon and stars shone more and more brightly. A cold breeze brushed Anakin's brunet hair while he was running, back to where he came from, carrying Obi-wan on his right shoulder. It reminded him of the last mission he and Obi-wan were assigned together－on Grievous's ship, _the invisible Hand_ , he ignored Palpatine's suggestion to leave his unconscious Master even though the ship was about to explode and they had to escape as soon as possible, and carried him on his shoulder, just like he was doing now. Only difference was that Obi-wan was much heavier back then; he needed a little help of the Force to lift his Master's muscular body last time he carried him, but now he didn't need it. It wasn't that Anakin had gained more strength, but because Obi-wan was literally lightweight; it was almost like carrying a little girl, and he could even keep running at the maximum speed until he got back to his freighter.

As soon as Anakin laid Obi-wan down on a soft couch in the rear of the freighter, he took off, without knowing where to go. He didn't plan anything after rescuing Obi-wan from the detention centre. He decided to jump through the hyperspace to somewhere untraceable to make a little more time for himself to plan what he was going to do from now on.

Within few minutes the freighter reached to an isolated space of Outer Rim. Having made sure that the freighter was steady, Anakin left cockpit, and went to the back room where he laid Obi-wan down.

Obi-wan was still unconscious, but the sound of him breathing made Anakin relieved. Sitting next to Obi-wan's head, Anakin stared at the face he used to see everyday when he was still a Jedi, a soft smile appeared on his face. But his smile faded as he realised how incredibly Obi-wan had changed－he didn't look like the legendary Jedi Master he once was; the pale skin, thin face, and emaciated arms and legs were displaying his tiredness and weakness.

"I have missed you, Master." Anakin whispered to his unconscious Master, stroking Obi-wan's pale cheek with the back of his mechanical hand, "You're going to be alright." His heart ached, and the tears were wetting his yellow eyes.

It had been a while since the last time he had a feeling other than hatred or anger. Life as Darth Vader was－to put it mildly －a extreme disaster.

When he became an apprentice to the Sith, all he was thinking about was to gain the power to save Padmé's life. He obeyed and followed Sidious, did anything that pleased his new Master, because he thought it was the only way to gain the power to save her life.

Yet Padmé died.

He wasn't strong enough. His power wasn't strong enough to save his love.

Then his vexation impelled him to the Dark Side. Wanting to be stronger, to distract himself from the loss, he killed people. Everyone that annoyed him was his target: surviving Jedi, the Republic senators, useless subordinates, and sometimes even younglings and women. He accused them for making him unhappy.

Darth Vader also killed Anakin Skywalker.

There had been no lightness, morality or sense of justice within him; there had only been the desire for the power.

But now, seeing Obi-wan and feeling his warmth through his skin, the long forgotten feelings of love, comfort and lightness came back to his heart. The feelings that Anakin felt when Padmé was with him.

He loved Obi-wan as much as he loved Padmé.

And he couldn't loose his love again. Especially to slavery.

He won't.

_How do I save Obi-wan?_ he asked to himself, surely there is no time to be musing over memories.

How could he save Obi-wan if he couldn't save Padmé? But as people said, 'every failure is a stepping stone to success', Anakin thought of why he failed last time; he had overestimated his own power. His power wasn't strong enough to save Padmé's life, and possibly it would never be, so he would need something else, something more powerful, to protect his love from any possible danger.

Well, there was one thing he could think of－ _a safe galaxy._

_I'm going to make the entire galaxy a safe place for Obi-wan, no one to harm him, no one to threaten him, no one to kill him, and most importantly, no slavery._

"You can get anything you want." Anakin said to himself. Just like Sidious told Anakin in the early days of the Empire, he was going to get what he want. Whatever it would take.

*******

What Anakin would have to deal with first was the Empire.

He knew it was absolutely impossible to fight against the Empire alone. In fact, he would never survive if he would leave the Empire.

Considering the fact that most planets were under the control of the Empire, and they had plenty of troopers and droids to send after him, it wouldn't take long time to find a traitor, especially someone as famous and strong with the Force as Darth Vader.

And not to mention, there would be consequences after that. Anakin knew exactly what would await him when he was captured. _A torture_. It was Darth Vader's favourite job, which he used to call 'justice', because treason is bad, and making something bad right is justice. Definition of good and bad was defined by someone, on their point of view.

But fortunately, there was one way that wouldn't make him fight against the Empire.

He could just kill Darth Sidious.

And become the emperor of the Empire.

If Sidious wasn't there, if he could overthrow the Empire, he would be the strongest person in the whole galaxy－he could even use the Imperial Military Force to defeat the Republic.

_Sounds like a good plan._

Anakin grinned. In fact, it was a perfect plan, considering how much Sidious trusted Vader－though he wasn't sure if ' _trust_ ' was the right word, because Sith didn't really trust anyone. He could even kill his Sith Master in his sleep if he wanted, though he knew better than that.

As soon as his mind was made up, Anakin went back to his cockpit.

There was still five standard hours until the Empire's initial attack, which meant he had enough time to go back and deal with Sidious. Maybe Anakin didn't even need that much time; he could go to his Sith Master's quarters and kill him instantly, just like giving a surprise birthday gift at midnight. The plan actually sounded unfair even to Anakin himself, though who would really care how to kill someone, when everything Sith did was unfair?

All he cared about for now was Sidious's death only.

*******

A sharp pain ran through Obi-wan's head as he woke up, immediately noticing the low ceiling that came into sight wasn't those of the Detention Chamber he had been locked up in. Where am I? He curiously raised his upper body from the shiny surface of leather, and found himself lying on a black long couch in what appeared to be a small spacecraft.

Oh Force... Obi-wan sighed, covering his face with his hands. He tried to recollect what had happened to him.

Anakin.

He remembered his former apprentice killing two men in his cell. "This seems far worse than I like." Obi-wan whispered with a deep, long sigh, and thought he would have to find Anakin and talk to him whether he liked it or not.

From what he could see, Obi-wan guessed the ship was a light freighter. The entire interior was coloured mainly black with a touch of red, making it looked very... Sith.He didn't like the interior as much as his current situation.

The only door that seemed to be connected to another room was shut, but wasn't locked. Obi-wan decided to investigate the ship while he was alone.

When he was about to take his first step towards the door, the ship suddenly rolled, and he lost his balance. Falling to the ground, Obi-wan hit his head hard into the edge of the couch, making a thunk.

"Is everything alright, Master?" A voice came from the other side of the door, but dizziness made Obi-wan unable to speak for a moment.

"Yes, I am quite alright! Just lost my balance." Obi-wan answered as he recovered, and sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. He thought the ship was rolling, but it appeared that it was his head spinning.

The door was forcefully flung open as Anakin ran into the room, looking worried. Anakin understood what made the big noise the moment he saw Obi-wan struggling to stand up, and Anakin approached Obi-wan and hold around his waist to lift him up to the couch. Anakin's face was so close to his that the soft brunet fair touched his cheek. "I don't think you're well enough to even sit up straight. Don't try to stand up." said Anakin, patting Obi-wan's shoulder with his mechanical hand.

Obi-wan blushed, and said, "I am fully capable of standing up on my own."

Anakin raised his eyebrow as if he was surprised, and said sarcastically, "Show me, then."

Giving an annoyed glance at Anakin, he somehow managed to rise on his feet, but dizziness made him almost fall again, so he instantly grabbed Anakin's shoulders to support his body. The moment the dizziness disappeared, he realised how awkward this situation was－Anakin's hands on his hip, holding his body, faces too close－ it made Obi-wan's face turn slightly red. He quickly took his hands off Anakin's shoulder, and whispered, "Alright, maybe I'm not."

Despite his embarrassment, Anakin didn't care about the awkwardness of the situation. "Do you want something to drink? Sapir tea? Your favourite, wasn't it?"

"A glass of water will do. Thanks." Obi-wan was surprised that Anakin actually remembered his favourite tea, but he didn't want to show any more emotions, so he just put a simple smile on his face. After Anakin left the door supposedly to get some water, Obi-wan realised that his wariness had been too relaxed. _Remember, he is Darth Vader_ , he made a note in his mind, adjusting himself to sit straight.

A few minutes later Anakin came back to the room, a mug of tea in his hand. Anakin apparently ignored Obi-wan's modesty.

There was a silence between them. It felt awkward. Obi-wan could only remain silent and stare at the wall, hoping that Anakin would break the silence first. Of course there were so many questions to ask and things to discuss, but he wanted to know what Anakin had to say to him after all these years.

The first thing Anakin said after a couple minutes of silence was simple, and actually what he had expected to hear. An apology. "I'm sorry, Master." His voice sounded serious but calm. "for everything that has happened to you, to us."

Obviously Anakin was going to continue his apology statement, but that was enough apologies for Obi-wan, at least for now, so he decided to cut in. "Where are we going to now?"

"To the Death Star." Anakin answered, not minding the sudden change of the subject. "I'm going back to the station."

"Okay. Are you going to tell me about your plan? Or am I simply a hostage here?" Obi-wan wished it was the latter, because he didn't like the idea of going to that place with a Sith.

Despite Obi-wan's wish, he wasn't a hostage－instead, it seemed like he was a much bigger part of the plan.

"I need your help." Anakin answered to the question, then not giving Obi-wan enough moments to prepare for the next sentence, he added, "I'm going to kill Darth Sidious."'

_Kill Sidious?_

It sounded so ridiculous that almost made Obi-wan laugh, but he suppressed his laughter as he saw the serious expression on Anakin's still handsome face. _He is really going to kill the Emperor... but why?_ Obi-wan decided to get straight to the point. "And then?"

Anakin suddenly smiled, as if he was answering a silly question, he said, "Then I'm going to create a better galaxy. A galaxy without slavery! And I'll protect you from any danger or harm." Ignoring Obi-wan's facial expression that showed confusion, Anakin continued, "We are arriving to the Death Star within 20 minutes. Once we get there, I'll take you to Sidious's quarters via hidden pathway that no one, except for me and him, knows. There, we deal with Sidious. He hasn't noticed anything about this, so I promise it'll be just as easy as destroying a B1 Battle Droids. Then－"

"Excuse me, do I have a say in this?" Obi-wan interjected, his voice was rather harsher than he wanted it to sound. "Just to clarify, there's no we; I won't be doing anything."

Obi-wan felt irritation in Anakin's dark Force, which the Sith Lord had no intention to hide from being read. Red fire flaming within Anakin's yellow eyes that were once beautiful greyish blue, his face twisted like an angry child－no, an angry child wouldn't be scary enough to describe his mood, a devil might－a terror that made people obey. He was Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker anymore. Obi-wan knew Anakin was never good at holding his temper, but he－Darth Vader never tried to hide those feelings. He was trained to use them to show their superiority.

And it was working perfectly. Obi-wan could do nothing but to fall silent.

"No. There's no other option than coming with me." Anakin said in his deep voice before leaving the room to get back to the pilot's chair.

Staring at the door Anakin had just left, Obi-wan thought, _I have a bad feeling about this..._


	4. The Chosen One

* * *

**＊Chapter IV : The Chosen One＊**

The Death Star was not a regular battle station, it was more accurate to call it a planet, a huge inhabited planet with a large population. Although the station itself looked very beautiful from the outside like a fine architecture, what was happening inside would explain why it was called the Death Star.

Cruel, inhumane, and evil. These words would describe their acts－well, from the Republic's point of view.

From the Empire's point of view, everything they were doing was a justice, necessary for the peace and security of the galaxy. Everyone in the Empire believed so. Darth Vader believed so too. He, as the leader of the Imperial Army, was willing to sacrifice himself for the peace and justice, and making everyone to believe that it was the right thing to do.

Vader made himself to believe it was the right thing to do.

However, there was something in him that was trying to awake him, to question his beliefs. The Empire would unify the entire galaxy to create peace and secure the galaxy, but was it truly a justice? Justice, from who's point of view? For whose justice he was fighting for?

They said he was the chosen one that would bring balance to the Force, restore peace to the galaxy.

But had he brought balance to the Force? What about the peace to the galaxy?

No, he had done nothing.

Instead, it was Sidious's ego he had been sacrificing everything for. He was nothing but a pawn chosen by Sidious. His original purpose and motivations got weaker day by day, and had been replaced with loneliness.

Vader could get everything he wanted; power, fame, authority, money, land, or even people. But none of them could truly satisfy him. What he had been craving for was something to love, something to believe, and something to stand up for. Meaning of his existence.

After years of searching, he finally found meanings.

A friend to love, and justice to fight for.

******

The dark Force was filling up the Death Star. It felt as cold as the snowy weather of Hoth, yet at the same time it felt hot like boiling magma of Mustafar; it was negative, disturbing and uncomfortable.

In contrast, Obi-wan was surrounded by the light side of the Force, which was so strong and pure that a drop of his Force would be able to light up the darkness like sunshine coming into a room through a tiny hole on a curtain.

That, however, could also mean that it was strong enough for the dark side of the Force to detect the moment Obi-wan entered the Death Star. Walking around the Death Star exposing it was just like entering a cage full of hangry carnivorous animals, naked and unarmed.

Anakin didn't want to put Obi-wan in such danger, so he took out a force inhibitor that Obi-wan was wearing around his throat while he was locked up in the detention chamber, and attached it to Obi-wan's neck again. He also gave him the olive grey coloured uniform of the Imperial Military, and a lightsaber －to whom the lightsaber had belonged, Anakin couldn't recall, but it must be one of the Sith apprentices who unluckily incurred Vader's wrath. It obviously made Obi-wan surprised that he actually gave him a lightsaber, not one of those regular weapons that could be useful only for self defence.

"I'm going there alone to deal with the stormtroopers on the hanger first. I'll let you know when you can come out." Anakin commanded, as if it was his clone general that he was talking to. Before waiting for Obi-wan's confirmation, he put his Darth Vader helmet on, and took off the ship.

Vader's appearance instantly made the stormtroopers on the bay tense, not because his arrival was unexpected, but because it was Darth Vader. He approached the General, and commanded, "Get all your clones out of our way immediately. And there's no need to report my arrival to the Emperor."

"Yes, my Lord!" General answered with a quick salute, then run away from him to give a command to his troopers.

Making sure there was no one, except for the general on the hanger, Anakin took out his comlink and said "It's ready." When Obi-wan stepped out of the ship, Anakin started walking towards a door that was purposely hidden behind a wall, each footsteps making a tapping sound. Obi-wan followed two steps behind him, looking only at the door they were heading.

Beyond the door was an empty narrow corridor, a private passage reserved for only the Emperor and Darth Vader. The two kept walking, the silence heightening their tension.

At the end of the corridor was a huge door. The door to Sidious's quarters that Darth Vader used everyday to see his master. But to Anakin Skywalker who he was now, it didn't look familiar at all－it looked as if it was challenging his determination. Anakin took a deep breath, looked at Obi-wan, who nodded back at him.

"Master, may I have a moment with you?"

*******

_Wait, I haven't been told anything._ Obi-wan realised that he knew nothing about Anakin's plan after arriving at Sidious' quarters, except that they were going to kill the Emperor. It was too late to ask Anakin anyway, so there was only one way to know. _Go with the flow._

"Enter." A voice came from the other side of the door.

Anakin took his lightsaber from the belt as he slowly opened the door with the another hand, so Obi-wan took his. He wasn't sure if he could even use the lightsaber though. It wasn't impossible for a man without the Force to use a lightsaber in a combat, however, fighting a Sith was a completely different matter. Obi-wan had to believe Anakin's decision to have provided him a lightsaber and to not explained his plan.

The door opened, and then revealed two red royal guards standing by the door, holding a force pike, and a man hidden in the back of a black, expensive leather chair behind a huge desk. Sidious. Obi-wan felt the Emperor's evil aura to the very core of his bone, like a deadly poison passing into his system, even though he was Force-blinded.

Still sitting with his back facing the two, Sidious started speaking. "Darth Vader... I have waited for you, my dear one. Where have you been?" Sidious arose slowly. "I expect you have prepared yourself for departure, everything else has been－"

Sidious's voice suddenly became inaudible.

The entire room fell silent as the Emperor collapsed on the chair.

It took Obi-wan a while to fully understand the situation, though, he didn't miss any of what had just happened. Everything was in slow motion.

The red blade of Anakin's lightsaber pierced directly through Sidious's right chest from the back, just as Sidious was about to turn his face to them.

The sound of Sidious gasping for breath brought Obi-wan back to reality, putting his nerves on edge.

_Guards!_

Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber, the red plasma blade was flaming like a volcanic eruption. He turned around, quick enough to block the attacks from two Royal Guards, one swaying his pike on Obi-wan's head, and the another one thrusting it toward his body, and stepped backwards to make distance between himself and the guards. _Excellent reflective nerve for someone who haven't been in a battle for two years._ He praised himself, though knowing it wouldn't last any longer.

Blocking the attacks with his lightsaber one after another, Obi-wan was getting out of breath, and finally, lost his balance when one of the Royal Guard's force pike cut his thigh. In a blink, Obi-wan's back touched the ground, the shape edge of the pike of the guard put to his neck, making him unable to move his head.

"Ah... Anakin?" Obi-wan said, "Sorry to interrupt, but may I ask for your help?"

The moment Anakin turned around to see them, both of the Royal Guards were out of Obi-wan's sight, their bodies were hit against the wall, then collapsed. Obi-wan wondered why he had to fight them in the first place if Anakin could defeat him with a single flick, but decided not to complain. "Thank you." He said to Anakin, staggering to his feet.

Sidious was still breathing, the sound of the air coming in and out of his damaged lungs got weaker every breath, but he was still alive enough to glare at Anakin, who had slowly approached the chair to face the Emperor. "Darth...V-Vader...help me..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Anakin said coldly. "This is what you deserve, Master. I'm sick of all the fantasies and dreams you told to trick me and use me－I don't need you anymore. I know what I have to do know. What I want to do."

"No! You will never achieve anything... without my help, Vader! You will never know－"

Sidious was interjected again by Anakin's lightsaber stabbing his left chest, this time, killing him completely.

Merciless.

Not that Obi-wan felt sympathy for Sidious－the death of the Emperor was more than what he had ever hoped to happen, and he knew how evil and hateful the Sith Master was－but he couldn't say that he deserved this ending, killed by his own apprentice, suddenly and unmercifully. Sidious was nearly unarmed, he didn't even show hostility. How could anyone kill someone so close in such manner?

"You shouldn't have killed him like that." Obi-wan shook his head, and added, "He was barely able to move... and he was unarmed. He should've been taken into custody!" He was frightened of Anakin's heartlessness.

But Anakin looked happy, satisfied with his accomplishment, and responded with a great smile. "No, Master! He should've been killed a long time ago. Master Windu was right about this. He was too dangerous to be kept alive!" His smile was bright and cheerful, almost reminded Obi-wan of their days as a Master and apprentice, but there was no warmth like that of Anakin Skywalker he admired.

_*******_

Everyone had known that Vader would be the next Emperor of the Empire when Sidious was gone, and now their guess was proven right with Vader sitting on the Emperor's chair. Now that the Empire was in his hand, everything would be ready for his perfect dream galaxy.

Although was a few people in the Empire who was surprised by Darth Vader's sudden 'promotion', the majority of them had accepted. Things like treachery and deception within the Imperial Army weren't unpredictable, but weren't so common neither, since the army officials were controlled by their fear of Darth Vader, who was inflexible and merciless, even more ruthless than Darth Maul. Whatever Darth Vader said was absolute, no objection accepted.

"Why are we not going to attack Coruscant as already planned, my Lord?" One of the General Staff curiously asked Vader, carefully making sure the question didn't sound offensive.

"They already have noticed of the kidnapping, and their security's surely been tightened. The original plan won't work. We are, however, going to attack the Republic with all our forces at once."

"What about the Jedi hostage we're holding?" asked Cassio Tagge, the one of Sidious's favourite chief, who wasn't very fond of Darth Vader taking over the Empire.

"Obi-wan is not our hostage." Vader glared the chief piercingly. "And he's one of us now."

Tagge shrugged exaggeratedly, and laughed. "I do not know what kind of plan you have for him, Lord Vader, but he is not to be trusted. He will never fight for the Empire, nor become one of us."

"Whether you trust him or not is not my concern. I will not send Obi-wan to a battle field anyway."

"Why do we need him if he won't fight for us? He will be an encumbrance to the Empire." Tagge gave a look at Vader. "Don't let your attachment to that little man destroy our Empire."

Vader's patience came to the breaking point.

Tagge didn't have the right to insult Obi-wan.

_No One_ had the right to insult _his_ Obi-wan.

The Force around Tagge's neck suddenly tightened, chocking the chief's throat until he was unable to breath in.

"The Empire is mine. So is Obi-wan. You don't make decisions for them."

******

The sun hadn't risen yet when Bail Organa was woken up by a call from the Central Detention Centre.

_A prison break? And Obi-wan Kenobi is the one that had escaped?_

Bail didn't believe what he was told at all. Obi-wan wasn't a coward man to do such thing. So he checked all the footages available and inspected the entire building, to eventually come to the conclusion that it wasn't a prison break, but a kidnapping. Bail decided he must talk to Yoda before sharing this information to the Senate.

"No footage caught his man's face. He knew exactly how to hide himself from the surveillance cameras, the route he chose was perfect. He must be quite familiar with Coruscant." Bail was triple-checking the footage on his datapad.

"Not who the question is, but why." Yoda closed his eyes tight, stroking his chin with his ancient fingers. Yoda was always unreadable, but Bail could somehow feel sadness through the expression of Yoda's face, every time Obi-wan became the topic of their conversation.

"I doubt this was a rescue. Anyone who cares about Obi-wan wouldn't do such... terrible things." Watching the holovid of the hooded man killing the guard and the doctor in Obi-wan's chamber, Bail's face was distorted with pain. He had seen so many deaths during the war, but he had never gotten used to seeing it.

"I sense... darkness." Yoda said, his voice was almost like a whisper. "In danger, the Republic is."

Bail was agitated. "Danger? Do you mean... there's going to be another war?" Not that he wasn't expecting the truce to last forever, though he wasn't mentally prepared to face the fact that the time was coming soon. They didn't lose the previous war, but the last time there were only two Sith. This time, there is an empire that occupies half the galaxy, with more military forces and Sith. He wasn't sure the Republic could survive.

"A war, maybe." Yoda agreed. "Investigate the kidnapper, we will. Full support from the Jedi Order, you have."

"It would be appreciated. I'll have my men to examine the crime scene and the footages."

Both of them nodded to each other before Bail walked out of Yoda's chamber.

Leaving the Temple at a very quick pace, Bail took out his comm device, and called. "Any progress?"

_"Yes, sir. We already know he is in the Outer Rim. The exact location will be identified soon."_ answered the head chief of the secret investigation team.

"Good. We must locate him before Obi-wan and the kidnapper find the tracking device." With that, Bail ended the call.

_I was right about implanting a tracker in Obi-wan, even though I did not like the idea at first._ Bail thought. Not that he didn't believe Obi-wan, but since all criminals sentenced to penal servitude must have a tracking device implanted, the same thing had to be done to Obi-wan, though only Bail and his team knew. He wasn't sure whether Yoda should have known about this.

There was another thing he wasn't sure－what he should do when he found Obi-wan. Of course Bail wanted to rescue his friend from the kidnapper, but being taken back to Coruscant would do Obi-wan no good. Would it be better to let Obi-wan deal with the kidnapper himself, or force him to become a slave?

Suddenly his comm rang again, displaying a message on its screen.

_'Location of Obi-wan Kenobi detected; The Death Star.'_

One name instantly run through Bail's mind.

_Darth Vader._

*******

Obi-wan stepped out from refresher, drying his red hair with towel. It felt so nice to have a long bath alone, though everything else was nowhere near nice. He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in a while, and surprised by how tired his face looked. A sigh escaped from his lips.

There was a set of Imperial Military Uniform placed in his dressing room, which must have been selected by Anakin, as the size seemed to be perfect. Obi-wan didn't have any preference for fashion, but imagining himself in the uniform, he decided not to wear it. Instead, Obi-wan put on a bathrobe and look for something else to wear.

Obi-wan didn't expect to see someone in the living room when he entered, so the presence of his former apprentice surprised him. "Anakin, I thought I have lectured you the concept of privacy." He said in a harsh tone, adjusting the bathrobe to cover the private part of his body embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry, Master. Just came here to check on you." Anakin however didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, but curiously asked, "Hasn't your uniform been delivered yet?"

"It has. It's just－it wasn't my taste." Obi-wan answered, carefully choosing indirect word to express his preference, and asked casually. "May I borrow something to wear other than a uniform?"

"You can wear mine until I get you some clothes that you feel comfortable in. I don't know why, but everyone here wears only either uniform or sleepwear. I appear to be the only one that enjoys fashion."

Obi-wan wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a joke or not. No one would wear unique fashion because uniforms were the only thing they were sure that wouldn't offend Vader, and no one would dare to enjoy fashion, risking one's own life. But he didn't laugh or say anything. He just smiled and thanked Anakin. Anything would be better than that uniform of the fascist empire.

Obi-wan changed into black tunic and trousers that Anakin's subordinate had delivered. They were a bit too large for him, but having spent the last few days under restraint, the loose fitting clothes felt comfortable.

When he returned to the living room, Anakin was preparing tea for him. "Sit, Master." Anakin gestured him to the sofa, bringing a pair of cups and a pot to the table. Obi-wan didn't like the way Anakin spoke, it sounded overbearing and manipulative.

In fact, Obi-wan didn't like to be with Anakin. He didn't know what to say, what to do or where to look at, so he just remained still and silent, until he came up with a question."So, what's going to happen from now?"

Anakin looked up at Obi-wan's face, and said. "Well, there will be a war."

"War." Obi-wan repeated the word he never thought to become relevant to him again. He was going to spend the rest of his life enslaved, but all the sudden, he was going to get involved in a war. Life was quite unpredictable.

"I'm going to end this war. The galaxy will be reunited under my peaceful empire. But first we have to deal with the Republic－what they have been doing is evil. Allowing slavery to win supports from citizens... how cruel is that?"

"But the majority of them had agreed, and this is how democracy works." Obi-wan said calmly. _So the slavery is the reason for all his actions and plans?_ He finally made sense of Anakin's motivation for the war.

"Everything is about politics for the Republic. They don't think about peace or justice like I do. My empire will save the galaxy!"

Anakin hated slavery more than anything. How much pain Anakin suffered from slavery Obi-wan could never tell, but it was clear that his experiences and memories as a slave was what made Anakin a hero of justice. However, at the same, they were what manipulated Anakin into the Dark Side; pursuing the justice too much and too hard, he had lost a sense of humanitarian principles and morality. Obi-wan himself was against slavery and wanted to support Anakin for that matter, but still the war was the last thing he wanted.

"I know how much you dislike slavery and the Republic, but the war won't change anything, Anakin. You're just killing more people than necessary." said Obi-wan, looking directly at Anakin's eyes. "Why do you not think of people who would be killed during the war, when you can feel sympathy for enslaved people?"

"I don't give a damn about those who think enslavement is justice, they deserve to die." Anakin suddenly raised his voice. "As long as they exist, slavery will exist too. I have to end the Republic, to make the galaxy safe, and for your security! It's your life that matters to me."

"My security?" Obi-wan was confused. "I don't need security."

"You just don't understand how dangerous and crazy the Republic has become. But there's nothing you have to worry about, Master. My Empire will do anything for you. I'm happy to sacrifice anything to protect you." Anakin's hands was holding Obi-wan's firmly, and his eyes were shining bright, filled with love and hope.

Within Anakin's beautiful now-blue eyes, Obi-wan saw what Anakin truly wanted. He had mistaken. It wasn't the end of slavery or the galaxy this man wanted.

It was Obi-wan.

Everything Anakin had done so far－assassinating Sidious, overtaking the Empire, starting a war, and all the other cruel things－was a plot to take Obi-wan into his possession. Saving people from slavery was just an excuse to make his purpose sound reasonable. But his eyes never lied. They were the same eyes that Obi-wan saw when Darth Vader choked Padmé to death. Aflame with desire.

Obi-wan shook off Anakin's hand, and said in a trembling voice. "Don't say that you're doing this for me, because you're not." He was terrified, and almost scared.

Anakin made a smile, and softly grabbed the back of Obi-wan's neck with his mechanical hand as if he was calming him down. "I am. And I'll do anything, Master."

"Then stop the war, Anakin! No matter how many people you kill, nothing is going to get better, but worse. You have killed already hundreds of innocent people for your own ego! What you're doing is a massacre, and do you think massacre is better than slavery?"

Anakin's grip tightened, squeezing Obi-wan's neck. "I know what I'm doing. It's all for justice."

Feeling intoxicated, Obi-wan grabbed the hand on his neck in attempt to release himself from chocking. Unable to breath or speak, he just kept staring at Anakin as the expression on the younger man's face shifted from anger to... sadness.

"On Mustafar you have said that you love me." Anakin's hand weakened, and then slowly moved up to cup Obi-wan's cheek. "I love you too, Master. I'll do anything to protect you, even if you don't appreciate it now."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the last chapter!


	5. The Meaning of Life

* * *

**＊Chapter V : The Meaning of Life＊**

Since the war begun a few hours ago, Bail Organa had been feeling uneasy. He had never doubted his men for their ability to do their missions, however, he couldn't stop worrying about them as the situation seemed worse than he expected. The Empire had gotten stronger than ever, so powerful and violent that the Republic couldn't hold the defence any longer. Bail knew that he needed to come up with a new approach, but it needed a help of the Jedi Order. He must talk to Yoda.

"I have a plan to defeat the Empire." Bail said, as soon as he got to the Grand Master's quarters. "But I need help from the Jedi Order."

"A good plan, it must be. Explain to me." Yoda said in his usual tone.

"I have successfully sent some spies into the Empire. We have been tracking Obi-wan －well, I apologise for not having told you sooner about tracking him－ I suspect Darth Vader is the kidnapper of Obi-wan, which means we had located Vader also.

Yoda nodded. "And where are they?"

"Their Battle Station, Death Star. My men are already there and I have ordered them to hand Obi-wan a communication device. I'm sure Obi-wan will help us, and it means we just need more forces to help him, which is why I am asking you. If you can spare a Jedi or two, we can defeat the Emperor."

Despite Bail's hope, Yoda slowly shook his head in disapproval. "Enter the Death Star, Jedi cannot. Too strong the Force with us, detected we will easily be."

"I see." Bail didn't think about the Force or whatever only the Jedi and the Sith shared, but he remembered what someone had once told him; there was light and dark in the Force, and both had different signature, like texture or smell. If it was easy for the Sith to smell the light, Jedi wouldn't be able to sneak into the base.

But without a help from the Jedi, Bail couldn't think of a better plan. There was no doubt that Obi-wan and Bail's small team wouldn't be able to defeat Vader alone. _What should we do then?_

"We have Obi-wan by the Emperor, the good thing is." Yoda interrupted Bail's thought. "What he must, Obi-wan will do. Attack the base Jedi will, when the time comes."

 _Yoda always has a plan._ Organa didn't fully understood what the wise man was expecting from Obi-wan, but he knew for sure that it would work.

*******

_"The Senate Building has been occupied, my Lord. We are investigating the whereabouts of the Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa."_

"How about the Temple?"

_"We are still attacking the Jedi Temple, sir. We have captured two members of the Jedi High Council, and executed nine Jedi Knights so far."_

"I'm sure my order was not _'capture'_ , general. Kill them."

Ended the holoprojector, Anakin turned his eyes on a screen that was live-broadcasting the war on Coruscant, and put a smile on his face. Coruscant was on fire, literally enveloped in flames, and it was quite a pleasant view for him.

It had been only five hours since the Imperial Army began attacking Coruscant on Vader's command, but the damage the Republic had received was already severe. A lot of Jedi Knights were dead or captured, so were many senators.

Obi-wan had been watching Anakin, sitting next to him in silence. It was painful to see Coruscant being destroyed and his allies being killed, but what was even more painful was that all these cruelties were happening because of him.

Anakin was doing all of this for him.

 _I can't see this anymore._ Obi-wan wanted to be alone, so he stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Master?" As Anakin said, Obi-wan felt the Force around his arm tightened, making him immobile.

_The Force, again._

Obi-wan didn't like the way Anakin used the Force to make him obey; he felt manhandled, treated like a little pet. Suppressing the feeling of irritation, Obi-wan answered as casually as possible. "I'd like to use the refresher, if you will allow me."

The answer must have satisfied Anakin, as he freed Obi-wan from the Force grip, and gestured a guard to escort him.

Since the argument, Anakin's trust in Obi-wan seemed to be lost. Anakin had placed the force inhibitor collar and a tracker around his neck, and confiscated the lightsaber and other possessions. And the constant surveillance had gone too far; the guard or Anakin followed him everywhere, even inside a refresher room. It was making him feel like a prisoner or hostage than he was being guarded.

The guard was still facing him when he stood in front of the refresher, waiting for him to do his business. _Is he going to watch me while I'm doing?_ _Am I that untrustworthy?_ Obi-wan cleared his throat in attempt to tell the guard to respect his privacy.

"The order was to keep an eye on you all time, sir." The guard said, his face remained towards Obi-wan.

 _Failed_. Obi-wan rolled his eyes, and murmured. "If you say so." The guard was just doing his work, and watching him urinate must be better than being punished by the Sith Lord for neglecting his duty.

But the moment Obi-wan turned his back to the guard to face the refresher again, he heard a sound of something hitting metal, and immediately turned around to see what had happened.

There was a stormtrooper right behind him, placing his index finger on mouth, holding unconscious guard in his arm.

"Please listen, Mr. Kenobi." The stormtrooper said quietly, and as Obi-wan nodded, he continued, "My name is Cain. The Supreme Chancellor has sent me."

Cain was an unfamiliar name to Obi-wan, but if it was Bail who had sent him, it must be worth listening. "Come in," Obi-wan pulled Cain into the refresher room. The room was so tiny that he had to squeeze the stormtrooper in, but he didn't want to risk being spotted by someone.

"Why Bail has sent you here?"

"The details will be explained by the Chancellor." Removing the stormtrooper helmet, Cain took out a small device and handed it to Obi-wan. "Here."

The device projected a holovideo of Bail. _"Obi-wan, I need your help. There is nothing the Republic can do to stop the Empire, but I cannot bear seeing the galaxy fall in the hand of fascists. I recognise what the Republic has done to you despite your loyalty and devotion to us, and I regret myself for not protecting you from the unreasonable, cruel treatment you have suffered. But I'd appreciate it if you could understand that you're our last hope. We need to stop the Empire－stop Darth Vader, otherwise this will be the end of the galaxy. Please, Obi-wan, help us."_

With that, the holovideo ended.

_The last hope._

The words echoed heavily in his head.

He _was_ the Republic's last hope－until he let Anakin be consumed by Darth Vader on Mustafar. He had already failed. What could he possibly do now?

Cain put his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder as if smoothing his nerves. "Our mission is to stop Darth Vader. Five of us are already in the Death Star. We will keep an eye on you, and always be ready to help you when needed."

"So I'm being watched by both sides now. Can't be more secured." Obi-wan joked sarcastically, but his mind had been made. His loyalty had been with the Republic, and it always would be. "Let's get out of here before Anakin notices."

"Wait, I think you'll need a guard." Cain stopped Obi-wan when he was about to leave the refresher, pointing at the guard lying on the floor.

"Ah, you're right."

After quickly checking that no one was around them, Obi-wan helped Cain to take off the stormtrooper armour. As soon as Cain had changed to the guard's armour, they left the refresher and walked back to Anakin's chamber.

*******  
  


"Why did it take so long?" Anakin asked as he pulled the chair next to himself, giving Obi-wan no other option than to sit next to him.

Obi-wan didn't answer the question, but sit in the chair as Anakin ordered, checking Cain standing in the position where the guard was standing few minutes ago.

When Anakin opened his mouth to say something to Obi-wan, he received a call and the holoprojector projected an uniformed man.

_"We have captured Ki-Adi-Mundi, my Lord."_

"Well done, general." Anakin grinned. "End him."

 _"As you wish, my Lord."_ The general answered and slightly bowed, before ended the call.

_End him? How could he end life of something he knew－someone who was close to him－so easily?_

Obi-wan was shocked that his old friend who had served on the Council together was going to be killed so mercilessly.

Obi-wan liked many things about Anakin－his kindness, passion for justice, and all the emotions he used to show. Every time he risked his life to save one more person, every time he grieved over his fellows' deaths, Anakin changed Obi-wan's way of thinking about emotions.

But the man before him wasn't the same person. This man was the most remorseless, cruel creature in the whole universe.

The demon that had killed his beloved Anakin.

Obi-wan could never allow such a man to be in possession of this galaxy.

But what Bail was expecting from him was never going to be easy, despite how easy it seemed. If Obi-wan wanted to kill Darth Vader, it could be done it any time, though the problem was, he didn't want to kill him. Seeing the figure of Anakin made him almost forget the true identity of the man he had become. He loved Anakin so much that he couldn't kill Darth Vader as long as there was Anakin, even the slightest bit of him within the Sith.

Perhaps, there was still a possibility that he could retrieve Anakin from Darth Vader.

In that case, he would have to act now, or he would lose either Anakin or the Republic forever.

"Anakin, can we talk in private?" Obi-wan asked Anakin, his eyes looking at Cain, trying to convince him that he was okay to be alone with Anakin.

"Sure." Anakin snapped his fingers and gestured the guard to get out of the room. Cain looked at Obi-wan with some hesitation, but without showing any further confusion, he moved toward the door.

After making sure Cain left the room and closed the door, Obi-wan positioned himself to face Anakin, and opened his lips. "Anakin, it's not too late to stop the war."

Despite Obi-wan's seriousness, it made Anakin laugh. "Why do I want to stop the war when I'm winning one?" He said, as if he had been told a joke.

Obi-wan's face remained serious, but his voice was no longer calm. "Because I don't want to see you like this. You're enjoying it!"

"No, I'm not! It's not that I'm doing this because I want to."

"Then stop doing it." It almost sounded like he was begging. "I don't like what you have become."

Anakin took Obi-wan's hand and held it with both hands. "Believe me, Master. Once everything's done, you and I will have safe lives in my peaceful galaxy."

"What do you want from me, Anakin? Is it worth the war?" Obi-wan's voice was harsh as he said the words. Shaking off Anakin's hand, he stood up to make distance from him.

_What does he want?_

_What can satisfy him?_

After a short pause, Anakin answered. "I want your love, Master. I want you to love me."

－ _Love_.

_You don't know how much I love you._

Obi-wan wanted to tell him, because it was true. Through he couldn't say it aloud. If he said it, it would just make it even more difficult to do what he had sworn to do. How easy everything would've been－how easy it would've been for him to kill Darth Vader, if only he didn't love Anakin.

Obi-wan wished that he could convince Anakin this time, that Anakin would understand his feelings. Otherwise, he would had to do the least thing he wanted to do.

"If you're going to continue doing this, I won't love you anymore." said Obi-wan, looking into Anakin's eyes, trying to tell his hidden emotions through them.

But when Anakin's golden eyes begun flaming, he learned that he had failed.

"How dare you..." Anakin's face turned red from anger." How dare you say such a thing!"

The moment Anakin shouted, it felt as though the Force within the room suddenly exploded, the blast smashing Obi-wan's body against the wall.

Obi-wan collapsed on the floor like a lifeless doll, bleeding from the back of his head.

It all happened in a blink.

He couldn't realise the situation until a strong pain came upon him. It was almost unbearable. It felt like the wound was on fire.

Then the next thing he felt was the grip on his throat－Anakin's Force hand lifting up Obi-wan's body off the floor. He couldn't breathe. But he couldn't struggle to untie Anakin's hand neither, because there was no power left within him. The harder he tried to breath, the more blood flew down from his head.

 _Help_ －

He was unknowingly wishing for a help, probably for the first time in his life.

Obi-wan was about to lose consciousness, when he saw someone approaching－a guard. _Must be Cain,_ he thought, with a little hope that he would be rescued.

And then the grip on his throat disappeared, dropping his body on the floor. He saw more feet coming in, four stormtroopers pushing Anakin down on the floor forcefully just before he completely fell unconscious.

*******

The light was too bright that almost made Anakin blind when he woke up. He was tied to a chair in the centre of a very simple room, feeling groggy from sleeping drug that was injected when he was captured.

The last thing he remembered was he was approached by his guard while talking to Obi-wan. But how come was the guard there when he wasn't told to come in?

_Everything must've been set up!_

The moment Anakin made sense of the situation, he realised something was wrong－ _the Force!_ He couldn't feel the Force!

Anakin was fully awaken by now. Trying to open the cuffs that was binding him to the chair, he concentrated all his attention on the Force, only to reconfirm that he couldn't even feel it.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a man came in. Anakin hadn't seen his face for a long while, but he immediately remembered him.

 _Bail Organa_. The senator who used to get along with his Master.

"What did you do to me?" Anakin asked angrily.

"It's the same Force inhibitor you used on Obi-wan. I'm sorry, Darth Vader. I wish I don't need to keep you like this, but please understand, because it's your fault."

"Where's my Master?"

"Don't worry, he's in the safe hand." Said Bail, dragging a chair in front of Anakin, and sit on it. "Darth Vader... do you know what you have done?"

Giving no answer to Bail's question, Anakin demanded. "Let me see my Master." He needed to see Obi-wan, to make sure that he was okay. To make sure that his Master still belonged to him.

But Bail shook his head, and said coldly. "No, you won't see him. At least until the war ends." His anger was displayed on his face. "The Death Star has been surrounded by the Imperial Army and the Jedi Order, and your Empire will be destroyed soon. But only when I give them a go sign, though. Since I do not wish to witness any more deaths, I'm going to give you an offer."

"No. It's Coruscant that's about to be destroyed. The war won't end until my Empire wins."

"The war ends now," Bail raised his voice. "or you're never going to see Obi-wan again!"

That made Anakin pissed.

He glared at Bail, trying to break the cuffs and chains so that he could kill him. His face was boiling, blood running fast through the veins. "Don't you say his name! You won't take my Obi-wan from me!"

" _Your_ Obi-wan is in danger because of you, Vader! Think about what you've done."

When Bail stood up as he said so, the door opened again.

It was Yoda that entered the room. The Grand Master looked up at Bail, and said calmly. "Leave us alone, you will, Bail."

Bail gave an annoyed look at Anakin before he left the room, smashing the door.

The silence had calmed Anakin down. He was still angry at the current situation he was in, and at what Bail had said, though he was rational enough to realise that his anger was not going to make it better.

"How's Obi-wan?" Anakin asked Yoda.

"Dying, he is." The expression on Yoda's face was of sadness. "Better medical treatment we must give him. To the Jedi Temple he must be taken, but impossible it is, as long as the Temple is under attack."

"Are you trying to bargain with me?"

 _How cruel－they are trying to use Obi-wan to make me obey! Weren't they Obi-wan's friends? How could they use a friend's life as a decoy?_ Jedi had no heart. No wonder why Jedi didn't understand what love and justice truly meant.

Before Anakin could say anything else, Yoda answered with a question. "What is it that you wish to achieve through this war, Mr. Skywalker? A greater power over the galaxy? A stronger Empire?"

Anakin frowned at the questions. Wasn't it obvious? "I want to create a safer galaxy."

"Hmmmm, what you are fighting for, you do not fully understand." Yoda said in a tone that he used to use when lecturing someone.

"I know what I'm fighting for! I want a galaxy that's safe for everyone. To save Obi-wan!"

"But dying Obi-wan is. Because of your arrogance."

Anakin couldn't say anything against it. Obi-wan was dying, and it was him who almost kill him.

"Obi-wan is what you desire most, is it not, young Skywalker?"

Yoda was right. His desire to rule the galaxy had become greater than his true purpose. Yoda knew Anakin better than Anakin himself did.

"So many things there are, that you cannot change. Perhaps people's desire and arrogance that causes slavery, one of them is. But fate of individuals close to you, you might change."

Could he have changed Padmé's fate?

How? How he could've saved her?

"I have done everything! Everything I could do to change the fate of Padmé, but she's gone. And now, now Obi-wan is－I can't, I can't loose him this time! But I don't know what I should do."

"What he want you to do, you must think about. Do what you think is the best, you should not."

That was exactly what Anakin had been doing; do what he thought is the best way to do. He wanted Obi-wan's love so much, but was afraid that his Master might refuse him. So he did everything to please him, to impress him, to show him how much he would do for him, hoping that Obi-wan might love him in return.

But was that what Obi-wan wanted him to do?

Yoda seemed to have sensed Anakin's inner thoughts from a long time ago. The Jedi Master had known what Anakin wanted, what he needed.

Togetherness.

Acceptance.

A love from someone he loved.

And those things had always been lying right in front of him, though he was ignorant and kept groping for them in the darkness.

"Always love you, Obi-wan had." Yoda's words sunk into his head. Anakin wanted to believe it.

Anakin had always thought that Obi-wan didn't know how much he loved him. But it wasn't Obi-wan who didn't know how much he was loved.

He was.

He was the one who hadn't realised how much he was loved.

By Padmé.

By Obi-wan.

But if Obi-wan was still going to love him after everything he had done, Anakin wasn't sure.

"What should I do, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked weakly, his voice trembling. "I don't know what to do."

"End the war, you must. Obi-wan wants the same. Protect you, I will. Worry about what may come, you do not have to, for now at least."

*******

_"The Empire's army has been all evacuated. The damage to Coruscant is severe, and the number of confirmed casualties is estimated at 750, however it's expected to increase－"_ The Holonews had been showing the aftermath of the war. The beautiful city had been reduced to rubble, the skyscrapers were destroyed, and no lights could be seen although the sun had been set a while ago.

Anakin turned off the holoprojector. He didn't want to see it anymore. There was no need of the broadcasting of the destroyed Coruscant to remind himself of what he had done, because there was Obi-wan in front of him, and Obi-wan was enough as a reminder.

"Please wake up, Master. Please..." Holding Obi-wan's left hand tightly, he whispered.

Having accepted Yoda's proposal, Anakin had agreed to immediate evacuation of the Imperial Army and surrender of the Galactic Empire. Although it had been only three days since the kidnapping of Obi-wan, it felt like a month or two.

In exchange for accepting the proposal, Obi-wan had been taken to the Halls of healing of the Jedi Temple under the protection of Yoda. Obi-wan had miraculously escaped death, though he was still unconscious and he looked like a dead man with paler face and thin body.

The war and the Empire didn't matter to him anymore. He realised how fool and stupid he had been, spending the whole two years behind the mask of Darth Vader, obeying and pleasing Sidious in pursuit of greater power, forgetting what he started everything for－for what did he lose Padmé and betrayed the Republic and Obi-wan?

Nothing.

He had sacrificed everything for nothing, but loneliness. The life as Darth Vader was lonely, and he would never wish to face the same emptiness and loneliness. He needed something, someone to be with. He needed Obi-wan in his life.

"Anakin." A weak voice that called his name got Anakin's attention as he felt Obi-wan's fingers moved.

By the moment he understood that the voice was of Obi-wan, Anakin lifted Obi-wan's upper body by pulling his hand, and hugged firmly. His head buried in his former Master's beck, he let all his senses be consumed with the familiar smell, the sound of breaths and heartbeats, and warmth.

Obi-wan was softly rubbed Anakin's back for a couple of minutes before he became unable to hold the tightness of the hug. "Anakin, I can't breathe."

The hug didn't get weakened at all. Even an hour of hugging wouldn't be long enough to satisfy Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Master. I've been ignorant. Wrong about everything." Trembling, Anakin begun to cry like a little child begging for forgiveness. "All I wanted is your love, I didn't mean to harm you or anyone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Obi-wan whispered kindly, hold Anakin tight.

The warmth and comfortableness of Obi-wan's arms around him made him feel secured for the first time in his life. This was what he wanted. Someone to make sure that he was not alone.

Padmé was right. He should've listened to her when she told him to leave everything behind and live a quiet life together. Happiness had been there all the time. It was just that Anakin didn't notice it. This time he wished that he would take hold of that happiness.

After a little while he stopped crying, and let Obi-wan lie down on the bed again. "Master Yoda is kind enough to help me escape from Coruscant and offered me protection afterward. In exchange, I'm going to help the Republic until the Sith is annihilated." said Anakin, smiling.

Obi-wan smiled too, and said softly, "That's good. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

But Anakin's smile suddenly faded, and he looked down awkwardly as he tried to say something but unable to find how to start.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked Obi-wan curiously, wondering why his mood suddenly changed.

"I'm－I'm going to Tatooine. And..." His face looked worried. "And maybe you can come with me if you want. The Republic hasn't been very... nice to you."

Yoda had promised to help Anakin escape and protect him during his exile, but told him not to take Obi-wan with him unless his Master wished to come along. Anakin wanted to keep Obi-wan by his side forever, to never have to be lonely, but it wasn't up to him to choose. Obi-wan would probably prefer to remain loyal to the Republic until his last breath. Anakin had decided not to expect Obi-wan to choose to come with him.

But his expectation was betrayed when Obi-wan gave him an answer. "Yes."

"What?" Anakin was frowned. Because _'yes'_ wasn't what he was prepared to hear, he had to confirm what _'yes'_ was for.

"Yes." Smiling softly, Obi-wan repeated. "I would like to come with you."

* * *

**＊Epilogue＊**

"Uncle Ben, where's my father?" A little boy with blond hair asked as soon as he rushed into the room. He was all covered with mud, but it looked like it didn't matter to him.

"Luke, haven't I told you not to run inside the house?" Obi-wan said, sipping a cup of tea and reading something on his datapad. "Why don't you wait for your father to come to you?"

"But it's an emergency－"

"No _but_ s, my son. And you must listen to what Obi-wan says." The voice interjected Luke.

Anakin was standing at the door, smiling at both of them. He put his backpack down on the floor and hugged Luke who came running towards him. "Oh I've missed you too, Luke, although it's only been few hours since I left."

"Father! I have something to show you!" Luke said, not answering to any of the words Anakin had said to him. "Come!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Anakin followed his son as Luke dragged him to the backyard of the house.

Obi-wan watched them playing with an astromech droid that Luke had built. Luke reminded him of young Anakin, the energetic 10-year-old boy who Qui-gon and he found on the same planet. There was no way for the younger himself to know that that pathetic life form his Master took from Tatooine would eventually change his life so dramatically, but a part of him wished he had.

It's been proven that Qui-gon's intuition was never wrong. Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one.

But maybe he wasn't chosen to bring balance to the Force.

He was chosen to be with Obi-wan Kenobi.

_I have finally found peace, Master. I wish you were here with us._

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I hope the ending was good enough.  
> Please let me know if you like it!
> 
> And there's a sequel to this story that I have started on, through I'm not sure if I can continue it with my very limited writing and English skills...


End file.
